Rumble Roses 2008
by JOHNRKO007
Summary: The Rumble Roses has been suffering some financial problems lately, but the owner of the company is not the only one with problems though.....an all new season of Rumble Roses with new storylines, new show themes, and returning of the first Rumble Roses.


Rumble Roses 2008

By: John Chamberlin (JOHNRKO007)

Chapter 1: Under New management

A nice sunny morning in Miami, Florida with no dark clouds in sight. The city's residents are getting all excited about this years new Rumble Roses tournament, ever since it's first torment in 2004 people have been all crazy about it, but in 2007 people started stop going to the events. There was word that the company was having financial troubles and had to release some of their top wrestlers including the famous Zero Fighter Reiko Hinomoto and the Texas Cowgirl Dixie Clements. The CEO of the Rumble Roses Corporations had to pull out all the stops to make this years tournament it's last stand to at least keep it in business. The building is dark and quiet due to everyone having the weekend off to save some money on salary costs. A man is a dark coat is walking down the halls of top floor of the building. The man takes a card key and holds it up to the door's lock/ scanner. "Access Granted, Welcome Sebastian Urashima" a computerized voice sounds as his door opens. Sebastian was the founder and CEO of the Rumble Roses corporation. Sebastian office was pretty nice, just like any CEO's office would look like if you ever get the chance to see one. Sebastian walks to his chair and sits down setting down a newspaper and a cup of coffee next to it. "How the hell am I going to pull this years tournament off with a blast?" Sebastian thinking to himself. He takes the newspaper and begins reading the headlines. "Miami's Drug Kingpin attacked last night in his own mansion, saved by friend both hospitalized from several gunshot wounds." Sebastian attention is cached by the article and decided to read more about it. He takes a quick sip of his coffee and turns to the article's page.

"Local Miami drug king pin Antonio Montana was attacked by several Bolivian hit men in his own mansion this morning at around 3:27 AM. The Attack begun when several machine gun rounds were fired off in Tony's office followed by more gun shots firing off in the night, after several minutes of guns firing there was a minute pause of no shots firing until a explosion came from what Miami police described was a Grenade launcher mounted on a M-16 Carbine Assault Rifle which had blasted Tony's office doors near by home owners called police and swat teams and other law enforcement officials were en route to the mansion hoping to have the situation stopped before innocent bystandards get injured or killed. There were more gunshots followed by another explosion. When Miami police and SWAT teams arrived they were attacked by a man fired a rocket launcher at a SWAT Van Destroying it before anyone could get out in time only the driver and the passenger next to him was able to get out after the rocked hit. Cops called in for air support but the estimated time fro arrival would be several minutes, which was bad news for them, they also called in for DEA vans as well luckily some were nearby responding to the neighboring houses near Tony's mansion. Cops were fighting off the Bolivian attackers with all the firepower they had equipped on them, after 10 minutes off shooting the Bolivians begin to retreat as soon as they saw the police helicopter they made one last attack before they vanished they fired one rocket at the chopper shooting it down to the ground killing everyone in it. Police search the mansion for any survivors among the survivors was Tony Montana himself in critical condition and with him was his loyal friend John Chamberlin also too in critical condition they're were found in Tony's office, Tony was found under his desk while John was sitting in Tony's chair aiming his gun right at where the doors used to be. Both were taken into the emergency room, doctors did all they can to try to keep the 2 men alive. Doctors examined them and were shocked that none of the bullets hit either one of vital organs. The Doctors were able to save both men. When Police came to speak with Tony and John, John was missing from his room, he had check himself out even though not cleared by the doctors he did it anyway. Tony was unavailable for questioning by the police." "Jesus Christ I wonder where that John guy is." said Sebastian questioning himself. Sebastian decides to get himself ready for the day.

"Damn it! Where is he!!! I want answers from him now!!!" said police detective Donald Masterson. He wanted to know why there were Bolivian hitmen in Miami, and why they were attacking Tony's mansion. Then the phone in Tony's hospital bedroom rang the nurse picked up, "Hello?...yes he is, who is this?" The nurse said. "Uh...Detective Masterson? It's John...he wants to talk to you." Masterson eyes opened with shock as he took the phone from the nurse ready to get some answers. "This is Masterson. This John?" Masterson demanded. "Yes this is John, Masterson I think we should have a talk in private meet me at Tony's mansion in 20 minutes and we'll discuss a deal you may not be able to refuse. Oh, and come alone " John said in a serious manner. 'Click' John hangs up the phone on his end of the line. Masterson demanded "Shit, Take me to Tony's mansion NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

19 minutes later...

Masterson arrives at the nearly destroyed mansion alone, her pulls his 9mm pistol and slowly heads inside the mansion. The mansion frond door was blocked off by police tape. Masterson steps over them. "Hello Masterson." John says. Masterson points his gun at John but realizes it's him and holsters his gun. "This better be good John! You better start talking." Masterson demanded. "Relax Masterson, I'll get right to the point, you want the person responsible for this morning's attack and I want something too." said John. "Name it" Masterson replied. "I want a full pardon for me and Montana and anything confiscated from the mansion that was ours returned to us." John demanded. "Jesus Fuckin Christ, you know it's gonna be hard to get your stuff back but I can do the pardons in exchange for the info." said Masterson said "Maybe this will help a bit." john said while handing Masterson a roll of cash. Masterson looks at the cash and replies "I think this will be enough, now for your end of the deal John I want to know everything." John tells Masterson everything from the deals with Sosa to the assassination attempt with the guy who was on 60 minutes, to fully describing the mansion attack. Masterson gives John and Tony the pardon and they're stuff back as requested.

Tony awakens in his room with John next to him. John tells Tony that they are free and they still have they're stuff at the mansion but he had to tell the cops everything to get the pardons. Tony is furious at first but realizes that he may have to do the same to stay away from prison no way he wanted to go back into a cage again. John reads the paper telling Tony about a new safe house that he could use for cocaine business and for John to run as the owner. Sebastian was in his office preparing to call his wrestlers to be signed to the contract, when suddenly his secretary tells him that a couple of men are outside his office demanding to see him. Sebastian lets them in. "Probably fans or bill collectors again." The door opens and 2 men walk in wearing very expensive black pinstripe suits and one of them is holding a briefcase. "Oh my fuckin god! I can't believe it TONY MONTANA!!!!!!" Sebastian said in a shocked and scared manner. "Mr. Urashima" said Tony "I want to buy out your company and give ownership to my partner here." Sebastian refuses at first but than remembers his financial troubles. John puts his case on the table opening it reviling $300,000,000 in cold hard cash. Sebastian's eyes almost popped out his own sockets. He gladly gives them the deed to the building and ownership of employees and wrestlers. Sebastian runs out of the building in joy and not giving a crap about anything gets in his car and drives off. "Too bad only $1,000,000 of it was real." John says as he pulls out a switch. "Here is to a new start." said Tony with a smile on his face. John presses the button. An explosion is heard from a distance. Tomorrows newspapers says "Rumble Roses CEO Killed in an accident followed by the car exploding, New Rumbles Roses Owners says that "Get ready for the tournament of a lifetime."

To Be Continued...


End file.
